Trip To Egypt
by TiraMearlFesta
Summary: It's been one year!!! Some of the digidestine are on a school trip to Egypt! They meet a new girl there that is very mysterious!!! Who is she and what will happen to the digidestine? Read to find out, and don't forget to review!!!


TND(P1)

The Mysterious Digidestine  
By: Tira Mearl Festa  
  


(This is a digimon story, no duh! All the digidestine are in it and I DON'T own any of the characters, except for Tira Mearl Festa! There is also things with Sorato {Matt+Sora}, Kavis {Kari+Davis}, Kelei {Yolei+Ken} Just a reminder, I don't own any characters except for Tira... blah, blah, blah, you know what I'm saying. I don't think I should repeat this over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over. SEE?! IT JUST GETS ANNOYING! Now please read the story! And don't e-mail me saying that Sorato is a bad couple to have in this story because I've already heard it from my best friend a million times!!!)  
  
THE MYSTERIOUS DIGIDESTINE PART ONE:  
  
Kari- It's been 1 and a half years since we've seen our digimon. Tai and company are going to graduate soon, and TK, Davis, and I are moving on to high school in a couple of months, but Yolei and Ken are already there. Mimi is still in New York and Joe is in a college for doctors! I can't wait to see what high school is going to be like!  
  
~Digimon theme song play and then ends~  
  
AT KEN'S HOUSE  
  
Kari, TK, Yolei and Davis were at Ken's house. They were on the couches watching the news, well, only TK was watching the news. Kari and Davis were kissing and Yolei and Ken were making scrambled eggs together. TK was sitting by the coffee table drinking iced tea and watching the TV.  
There has been a major fire in Kyoto! No one has died, but many people have been injured. We have one young lady here who'd like to elaborate on this destructive fire. The news reporter said. There were people walking back and forth looking at the camera and sometimes even waving. TK wasn't paying attention, but he looked like he was.  
Is lunch ready yet? I'm starving. TK got up and streched. And tired too!  
It's ready! Yolei said as she finished preparing the table. TK, Ken, and Yolei sat down and picked up a fork. Then they forgot about something. I said it's ready DAVIS! Davis? Hello, earth to Davis! I say food, you run to the table drooling. HELLO! Geez, ever since Davis and Kari got together, he doesn't think about other things important like......... come to think of it, he never thinks of anything important. Ken and TK laughed and they started to eat. 5 minutes later Davis and Kari joined in.  
Why didn't you call me when it was ready YOLEI?! Davis asked. Yolei smirked.  
You were too busy doing something else! Ken said and eyed Kari. Kari blushed and ate her food.  
They ate their Sunday lunch quietly, except for the loud chuwing coming from Davis. When they finished Ken got up.  
I think you guys should go home and start packing up for the big trip tomorrow. I can't wait to go there. It's so nice that the board let the grade 9's and 8's go to Egypt together! Ken said as he cleared the table.  
Yeah! Let's go pack up for Egypt!!! Yolei said and kissed Ken goodbye. Then she went out the door. Kari and Davis left together after that. Ken and TK were left. TK waved goodbye and left also.  
  
AT TK'S HOUSE  
  
The note says you can bring someone with you! TK's mom said.  
Yes it does, and I chose Matt. TK replied. I never get to see him and I ALWAYS see you! TK was in his room packing for Egypt. His mom was there complaining that she wanted to go.  
FINE! Since you don't love your mother anymore... TK's mom started and walked for the door.  
MOM! That's not going to work anymore! I choose Matt!!! He's responsible! TK shouted. His mom crossed her arms and walked out the door. TK picked up his portable phone and dialed Matt's number.  
Someone said on the other end of the phone.  
Hey Matt! Are you all packed up? TK asked.  
Yup! I'll be there first thing in the morning! Matt said.  
Great! Bye! TK said and hung up the phone. After that TK got ready for bed.  
  
AT KARI'S HOUSE  
  
All set for tomorrow Kari? Tai asked. He held a bag over his head.  
Yes Tai! Kari said and sat on her bed.  
Now get some sleep. Tai said and walked out of the room. Kari went to bed. All the digidestine went to bed also.  
  
AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY  
  
I can't wait to go to Egypt! Kari said holding a bunch of luggage.  
I can't wait to eat! Davis shouted.  
OK! Everyone get on the bus. Mrs. Fujiama said. Everyone got on the bus. Sit with the person you brought with you please. Then they were off. They stopped at a train station and went to Egypt by train. It only took a day to get there! (Just pretend!)  
We're here! TK shouted. He looked outside and saw many pyramids. Well, only three. Two on the side and one in the middle. They unloaded and went off of the bus. A young lady that was 15 was standing out by the bus.  
I'd like it if you went to that motel over there, unpack, and then meet back here in half an hour. The lady said and watched them walk toward the motel. They unpacked and were already back at the meeting spot. They lady was already standing there waiting for the two grades. OK! Now, we are going to split you all in 6 groups. Here are the other 5 people that are in the other groups. 5 people walked out from behind her. There were 4 boys and 1 girl. The four boys looked like they were at least 16 year old. The girl looked like she was 13. She was weird looking because instead of ears, she had black cat ears, and a black cat tail coming out from under her pink skirt that looked like the kinds from school uniforms, but it was a one peice with no sleeves, but spageti straps. She had long black hair with red streaks and no bangs. She was average height for her age.  
One boy had black hair, like the little girls. They were brother and sister. The other three boys were blonds. The girl smiled.  
This is Tira Festa. The boys are, Tommy, John, Ralph, and Jonathan. Jonathan and Tira are brother and sister. The lady said and made the groups. Matt, TK, Kari, Tai, Davis, Ken, and Yolei, were in the same group. They walked towards the left pyramid.  
Um... How old are you? Kari asked tapping Tira on the shoulder. Tira didn't turn around.  
I'm 13 years old, going onto 14. Why do you ask? Tira replied.  
Well, you seem too young to be teaching us. We already know all about Egypt because Matt and I are in high school! Tai answered.  
Well then surely you know what this is! Tira said holding up a golden model of Cleopatra.  
Yes! It's Cleopatra! Tai said.  
Yes, and tell me about her. Tira said giving the statue to him.  
Well, I uh... Tai said.  
I see... TIra started. Cleopatra, queen of Egypt, one of the great romantic heroines of all time. Her name was widely used in the Ptolemaic family; there were many earlier Cleopatras. The daughter of Ptolemy XI, she was married at the age of 17 (as was the family custom) to her younger brother Ptolemy XII. The force and character of the royal pair was, however, concentrated in the alluring (though apparently not beautiful) and ambitious queen. She led a revolt against her brother, and, obtaining the aid of Julius Caesar, she won the kingdom, although it remained a vassal of Rome. Her young brother-husband was accidentally drowned in the Nile. She then married her still younger brother Ptolemy XIII, but she was the mistress of Caesar and followed him to Rome; there she bore a son, Caesarion (later Ptolemy XIV), who was said to be his. Returning to Egypt after the murder of Caesar and the battle of Philippi, she was visited (42 b.c.) by Marc Antony, who had come to demand an account of her actions. He fell hopelessly in love with her, and Cleopatra, conscious of her royalty and even her claims to divinity as the pharaoh's daughter, seems to have hoped to use Antony to reestablish the real power of the Egyptian throne. They were married in 36 b.c. Most of the Romans feared and hated Cleopatra, and Octavian (later Augustus) undertook to destroy the two lovers. Antony and Cleopatra were defeated off Actium in 31 b.c., and, returning to Alexandria, they tried to defend themselves in Egypt. When they failed, Antony committed suicide by falling on his sword. Cleopatra, faced by the cold and unmoved Octavian, also killed herself. Her schemes failed, but her ambition, capability, and remarkable charm have left a great impression on history. Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra, based on Plutarch, describes the tragic end of the queen's career, and Dryden's All for Love: or, The World Well Lost is a reworking of Shakespeare. Caesar and Cleopatra, the comedy by G. B. Shaw, deals with the early years of her story. Tira stopped for a breath. Tai was shocked about how much Tira knew.  
It's another Izzy! Matt laughed.  
What's an Izzy? Tira asked.  
It's a person that we know. A friend, someone we know, someone, like relative! Tai said.  
I am not stupid! Tira said.  
What's this? TK asked. He saw a book on the floor. Book of the dead! AH! TK threw the book on the floor.  
Tai said and picked it up. Where did you find it? Tai was looking for a way to open it.  
I was digging in the sand with my hands when I found this book. Open it! TK said eager to know what was in the book.  
Tai replied opening the flap. Tira screamed.  
NO! Why did you open it for?! Tira shouted at Tai. Tai looked at her confused. Wind swirled around Tira. When it stopped Tira had egyptian clothes on, but not the kind that makes you look half naked, and it was silver! She had lots of jewlery on and a sheathe that had a sword in it.  
What's going on here?! Davis said. He looked at Tira and laughed.  
Get out of here! Tira shouted. She pulled out her sword and pointed it to an empty spot infront of her. Wind swirld around all of the digidestine and Tira. Then all of a sudden, they were in a new place. It looked like an egyptian castle. There were weapons on the walls and people all around. Three people went towards the digidestine and pushed them toward the crowd.  
What's going on here?! Yolei said.  
Shhh! The fights about to begin! One man said behind them.  
What fight?! Ken shouted.  
The crowd said. A man walked towards Tira. He was about 15 and was about to kiss Tira but she turned away and he hit the back of her head. He mummbled something under his breath. Then another lady walked in. She was 14 with very straight black hair that reached her wasit. She was wearing the same clothes like Tira's but gold.  
Long time no see, Nefertiti! She said. Tira turned around and stared into the girls eyes. What's the matter? You don't want to talk to your lovely sister?  
That's what your not! Tira (Nefertiti) replied calmly.  
Perhaps before we fight, you'd like to say hello to a little friend of yours. She said and snapped her fingers. Two men walked out holding a medium sized cage with a black fox in it.  
Foxmon! Let him go Cleopatra! Tira said.  
You get him if you win this fight, but if you do win this fight, the underworld will rise again! Cleopatra said with a laugh. Let the games begin! Cleo pulled out a sword like Tira's. Cleo ran towards Tira with her sword ready. Tira just stood there and watched. Once Cleo reached Tira, Tira had a magical force field around her.  
Wow! She's powerful and a digidestine! She's hot! Davis said. Kari had hit Davis in the head.  
I hope she wins! Kari said.  
You're strong Nefertiti... but not strong enough! Cleo shouted. Cleo ran towards Tira with her sword high in the air, ready to stab Tira! Then another wind surrounded the digidestine and Tira!   
  
Annoying speaker at the end of the episode: What will happen to the digidestine now? Tune in next time on digimon, digital monsters!  
  
(So................... how did you like it? I know, I know, it was kind of boring and confusing, but this Egyptian stuff and movies are getting to me!!! I'm obsessed with Egyptian stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review this and e-mail me at foxmon3@hotmail.com)


End file.
